


joystick

by alqhacentauri



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, bottom!Phil, improper use of fortnite, just entirely questionable gaming, kind of??, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alqhacentauri/pseuds/alqhacentauri
Summary: dan wants phil's attention. he gets it





	joystick

**Author's Note:**

> heyo if uve seen this fic on tumblr before dw, i am the original author ! im reposting my old fics on here bc i still like them and tumblr killed nsfw rip

“Y’know, you’re not supposed to get so invested in this game that you completely forget about paying attention to your boyfriend.”  
Dan teased, he was curled up on the couch beside Phil, watching him flick and press the buttons on his controller almost frantically, determined to win this time.

“I mean, seriously, you’re so into this you can’t even bother wearing clothes.”  
He continued, watching as Phil’s focus slowly started to deteriorate. He was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, the smile creeping on his face a testament to the fact that not even a game could keep Phil’s attention away from Dan.

“Shut up,” He giggled, even as his cheeks flushed when Dan made a point of wiggling his eyebrows and looking down, eyeing the obvious bulge—soft, but still noticeable, thanks to Phil’s considerable size—under the fluffy blanket Phil had used to retain what little modesty he had left. “you’re a jerk.”

“Oh I’m the jerk now, am I? I would think you’re being the rude one here, you can’t even take your eyes off the screen.”  
Dan chastised, smirking as he watched the flush on Phil’s cheeks spread down his neck and to the tips of his ears. He was so easily flustered. Even a little bit of banter would leave him blushing and embarrassed in a nice way, the nicest way that Phil could imagine. It makes his stomach flutter and heart race, and he’s never thought he could enjoy being teased as much as he does when Dan does it.

Still, he pretends to be irritated in the fond, loving way he knows Dan is so familiar with and will do anything to get out of Phil, betraying the now full-blown bright smile on his face. “You’re too mean.” He says, and it just makes Dan laugh even harder, even cheekier. He’s too proud of himself. Phil loves it.

“And you’re a little cocktease.”  
Dan retorts, making Phil nearly choke on air. Eight years together, and he still manages to take Phil by surprise with that ever so filthy mouth.

“Dan,” is all Phil has to offer in response, beyond flustered at this point.

“Well it’s true, isn’t it?” Dan says, shuffling closer to Phil as he speaks. He can feel how warm he is, how much he’s flushed all over now, and it makes Dan’s heart swell with something in between love and a sense of accomplishment. “You just want my eyes on you all the time. Want me giving you all my attention, don’t you?”

Phil pouts, but he knows Dan’s right. He won’t deny how much he adores getting Dan focused on him and only him. Distracted from work or editing with how much he loves Phil, how much he wants Phil.

Phil realizes he’s half-hard just from thinking about it, and that shouldn’t surprise him—they’re both far too easily riled up for their age—but somehow it just drives home Dan’s point in the perfect way, proves everything he says is right. It’s just a little humiliating, and Phil loves it. 

Dan notices, of course he does, and he doesn’t spare a second before groping over Phil’s cock under the blanket, clutching and running his fingers along the outline. Phil squirms, but he doesn’t shy away from it, hands gripping the PS4 controller tighter. Dan, once again, can’t help but notice how Phil still hasn’t given up trying to play, and it makes him laugh out loud.

“Are you seriously playing Fortnite while I’m jerking you off?”  
He chuckled, fingers now having migrated to the head of Phil’s cock, toying absentmindedly, and thumb rubbing his slit through the thin blanket.

“Hey, you’re not really doing anything yet!”  
Phil insisted, though Dan was definitely doing something to him, considering how he was already fully hard, leaking at the tip. Honestly, no 31 year old man should have to suffer being as horny as he is. Wasn’t his sex drive supposed to have dwindled down by now?

“Is that a challenge?”   
Dan asked, sliding his hand under the blanket now. He hadn’t fully wrapped around Phil yet, choosing instead to continue teasing, rubbing his palm over the head and watching as Phil’s hips twitched with it.

“Maybe. What do you have in mind?”

“I could ride you, or finger you open.” Dan suggested, earning an embarrassed whine from Phil. He was always so surprised with how Dan could just say things like that with no trouble, no filter. No matter how familiar he is with it by now. “Or you could ride me, fuck yourself on my cock as you play.”

Phil gasped when Dan accompanied those words with finally, finally stroking his cock. His hips stuttered, jolting up and doing their best to match Dan’s fast, unforgiving pace.

“Too much work, don’t wanna have to shower afterwards.”  
Phil said, resisting the urge to let his eyes flutter shut and melt into the pleasure, melt into Dan.

“Well, how about you ride my face then? Can’t cum in you that way.”

Phil shivered, and Dan didn’t even need a vocal answer to know that was what he wanted. It took a bit of shuffling, re-positioning, and a whole lot of Dan reassuring Phil that no, he wouldn’t crush him, or suffocate him to death. Dan stroked Phil’s thighs reassuringly as he got into position, gently settling himself down. Dan pulled him the rest of the way, eagerly licking over Phil’s rim, and priding himself on the surprised squeal Phil let out.

Dan didn’t let up then, burying his face between Phil’s cheeks, and flicking his tongue in and out, alternating between teasing and overwhelming his boyfriend. Phil was already shaking on top of him, the controller falling from his hands—and narrowly avoiding landing on Dan’s head—as he started to rut down against Dan’s tongue.

“F-fuck, ‘s so good, too good. You always make me feel so good, Dan.”  
Phil whimpered, scrabbling uselessly for the remote. Dan was thrusting in and out, fucking him with his tongue, and Phil could barely gather himself enough to even reach the abandoned controller. Dan muttered something muffled, and Phil pulled off for a moment to let him speak, giving him enough time to get himself together and grab the remote.

“What’d you say?”

Dan had the audacity to smirk. “You just taste so good, baby.”

Phil lost it, keening and letting Dan tug him back down again, riding his face without any hesitation, any shame. He tried keeping his focus on the tv screen, tried to avoid the other more aggressive players that were all too happy to unknowingly take advantage of the impaired state Phil was in. But with Dan’s tongue licking him open, stretching Phil without even using his fingers, giving it his all until there was spit running down Phil’s thighs and his cock was positively dripping—it was almost impossible.

Phil could feel the knot in his stomach growing tighter, his blood running hot and his heart beating too fast as he raced closer and closer to his release. He didn’t want to cum yet, wanted to stay like this as long as he could, with Dan taking care of him and enjoying everything he did, enjoying giving Phil pleasure. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing tight.

Dan must have had different plans, however, because he slapped Phil’s hand off his dick, jerking quick and fast. Phil whined, but let Dan do as he pleased, finally dropping the controller for real, and letting himself go with the overwhelming stimulation. Dan’s giving him everything he wants and more, hands on his hips now, guiding Phil when he grinds down. He manages to slip a finger in beside his tongue, not giving Phil a second to adjust before thrusting in and out easily. It’s too much too fast and Phil fucking loves it, sobs himself hoarse as it sends him over the edge.

Dan works him through his orgasm, not stopping until Phil’s pulling away and whimpering from the overstimulation. Phil, as gracefully as he can manage in his fucked-out state, rolls off of Dan and back onto the couch. He doesn’t waste a second before pulling Dan’s cock out of his sweats, wrapping his lips around the tip and going down all the way in one quick bob, taking him as deep as he can without gagging. Dan doesn’t need much, he’s been turned on since he got his tongue inside Phil. It only takes a few minutes before he’s cumming down Phil’s throat, chuckling when his boyfriend pops up with a self-satisfied smirk.

He shuffles onto his stomach and rests his head in Dan’s lap, murmuring something about how Dan owes him lots of cuddles and affection since he made him lose the game. Dan’s more than happy to oblige, running his fingers through Phil’s hair, and even daring to chance a poke to his nose. They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, Dan picking up the remote and trying to play himself, with Phil drifting off comfortably, occasionally scolding Dan with a too-cheeky smile on his face whenever he does something wrong. It’s uneventful, but peaceful, and neither would want it any other way.


End file.
